Se que j'ai ressentit
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: Harry et Ginny. On ne s'y attendais pas. Ou plus. Pourtant, la vie n'est pas rose, et tout ne se passe pas exactement comme dans les rêves…


Harry regarde Ginny. Elle est belle. C'est long cheveux flamboyant tombe dans son dos. Il 'approche doucement. Mais pourquoi diable ressentit il donc comme des milliers de papillons dans le ventre ? Et là il le voit. Dean. Il s'approche de Ginny. De SA Ginny. Il l'embrasse. Elle enroule ses mains gracile autour du cou de cet imbécile. Harry se détourne.

**Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps**

**Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur**

Harry a mal. Pendant tout se temps passé a ses côtés, il ne s'était pas rendue compte a quel point, elle était belle, merveilleuse, ensorcelante.

Pourquoi était elle avec l'autre ? Elle était a lui. C'était lui l'Elue.

**Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort**

**Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur**

**Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme**

**Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme**

Mais elle ne l'aimais plus. Cela faissit cinq ans qu'il la connaissait, et maintenant, il regrettait. Rgrettait d'être passé a côté de tant de chose. De l'amour de sa belle. De l'amour qu'il n'avait pas su écouté.

**Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort**

Que fallait il faire pour la récupérer ? Il mourrais pour elle, il turait pour elle, il deviendrait un autre, sur un seul de ses ordres, juste pour un "je t'aime"

**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**

Harry s'éloigne. IL monte lentement les marches du dortoir. Là, il prends un morceaux du miroir de Sirius, le plus coupant. Il enlève son pull. Il retire la manche gauche de sa chemise. En quatrième année, Quedever lui avait ouvert le bras.

**Je te blesse dans un dernier effort**

Harry n'en peux plus. Oui, il aime Ginny ! Il s'enfonce lentement le miroir dans la peaux. Il sans la douleur le quitté. Il ne voit plus que Ginny. Les cheveux de Ginny. Les yeux de Ginny.

**Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors**

Il l'entant portant encore rire avec l'autre. Il ne la mérite pas.

**Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore**

Avant, elle aurait pus être a lui. Ils seraient heureux. Ensemble.

**Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort**

Si seulement, il n'était pas un être borné, qui veut sauver tout le monde ! Si pour un jour, une fois, il était Harry. Juste Harry. Pas le Survivant, ni l'Elue. Juste lui.

**Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort**

Mais voulait il vraiment mourir ? Il le serait bientôt, mais devait il avancer l'heure ? Et risqué de la perdre a jamais ?

**Ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme**

**Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme**

Mais elle ne l'aimait plus !

**Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort**

**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**

Harry se relève. Non. S'il meure, se seras que Voldemort l'aura tué. Pas avant. Il retire le verre. Son bras est en sang. Mias il sans fiche. Il pousse la porte, tenant fermement le bout de verre. Il va le tuer lui. Dean. C'est ça faute a LUI !

**Je te blesse dans un dernier effort**

Harry descent doucement les marches. Tout le monde s'écarte sur son passage. Il avance vers eux. Ginny lui sourit mais en voyant son bras, elle s'aproche. Elle veut le toucher, il la repousse. Il avnace vers l'autre. Dean recule. Harry avance.

**Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort**

Ginny s'interpose. Il la poingnarde. Il cours vers l'autre en criant. Il le poignarde. Puis il revient vers Ginny. Elle est là, pâle, belle. Il la tué. Harry pleure et lève le bout de miroir au dessus de son propre coeur. Puis il le ache. Le morceau de verre s'enfonce. Il revoit Ron et Hermione, ses parents. Il va les rejoindre. Et elle seras là.

**Mais je saigne encore,**

**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**

La mort est le plus beau moment de la vie. Tout est calme. piasible. IL sont tous là. Ils lui sourit. Elle aussi. Elle se jette a son cou. Il l'embrasse. Ses lèvres son chaude.

**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**

Pourtant, il entend une voix l'appeler. Elle vient de loin. C'est sa voix, en réel. Pourtant, elle est là, dans ses bras...

**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**

Harry se réveille en sursaut. Il est allongé sur son lit. Ses cheveux noirs se parsemé de quelque cheveux blancs. Encore un rêve. Puis il voit Ginny. Elle le regarde. Un beau sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres.

Joyeux anniversaire, Harry Dit elle en l'embrassant. Oui, c'est son plus beau anniversaire, puisque elle est là.


End file.
